Antes de decirte adios
by mely-chan
Summary: Es una linda carta de despedida de un chico que se enamoro perdidamente de una itako que todos conocemos


Bueno antes que nada , Konnichiwa  
  
Muchas gracias por detenerte un momento a leer mi historia ... bueno más bien es como una carta de despedida , es algo triste ... a decir verdad creo que talvez no te guste mucho , por que no es la típica pareja YohxAnna , no es que no me guste , es solo que ya estoy harta de esta parejita , y en mi mente ronda desde hace mucho tiempo la pareja en la que baso mi historia . No es yaoi .  
  
Como habrán notado Shaman King no me pertenece , no saco ningún beneficio de esta historia , solo me divierto un poco .  
  
Comencemos de acuerdo ?  
  
Konnochiwa :  
  
Si , lo sé que estúpida manera de comenzar , pero no hayó las palabras para decir lo que quiero tengo que hacer .  
  
Antes de decirte adios , quisiera decir que no me arrepiento de nada , que te amo y siempre lo haré , siempre estarás en mi corazón , que te amo desde que te conocí y hasta el fin de mis días continuare con este vicio que me va matando cada día un poco más , que me consume el alma y el corazón , que esperaba poderte hacer solo mía , que te quedarás a mi lado , pero ambos sabíamos que eso no era posible , ambos teníamos nuestros destinos ya separados , intentamos burlarnos de él pero era ya demasiado tarde , contra el destino no se juega , eso lo aprendimos ya demasiado tarde , más yo .  
  
Estaba consiente de que tus sentimientos hacía mi no eran tan fuertes como los míos por ti , yo siempre estuve seguro de lo que sentía , sabes que yo sería capaz de ir a tu encuentro en donde quiera que estuvieras , que si el llamado del cielo me llamará primero , te esperaría en el paraíso para recogerte en ese día en que el Señor decidiera que era momento de que regresarás a sus brazos , para que pudiéramos estar finalmente juntos . Es triste pensar que esa es la única manera en que te puedo amar libremente , sin los demás cuestionándonos y juzgándonos .  
  
Lo que el corazón siente y expresa no puedes ocultarlo , es como ir muriendo lentamente y no hacer nada para intentar salvarte .  
  
¿Que por que te escribo esto? Por que es el momento de separarnos , se que tu corazón está confundido y lamento haber sido el causante de eso .  
  
Aún recuerdo , cuando todo comenzó . Era un día no muy diferente de otros días de primavera , ya sabes el sol saliendo por el horizonte , los pájaros cantando , todo ese montón de idioteces sentimentales , que no nos gustan a los dos . Fue entonces cuando sin querer te vi , en todo tu esplendor , el sol dándote de lleno en el rostro , tu hermosa cabellera dorada moviendose con el viento .  
  
-"Que imagen tan perturbadora" – pense por unos instantantes .  
  
Sin embargo me deje llevar por la belleza que irradiabas . Y a sí pasaron varios días , era más que obvio para ti , todo lo que estaba pasándome , pero quise hacerme el tonto , negándolo , a quien más si no a mi mismo .  
  
Hasta que sucedió . Lo recuerdo bien , fue una noche , saliste a pasear , pues no podías dormir . Te seguí , no quería que te pasará nada , aunque estoy más que consiente que eres una mujer bastante fuerte .  
  
Ya sentada en una banca , sin siquiera voltear a donde estaba yo ( que por cierto estaba oculto detrás de un árbol pensado estúpidamente que no habías notado mi presencia ) y directa a si como eres me preguntaste cuales eran mis intenciones . En ese momento salí de donde estaba y me senté a tu lado , un incomodo silencio nos abrazo y no se me ocurrió nada más que hacer lo que tanto había querido , durante mucho tiempo ... te besé . Algo torpe al principio , que querías era mi primer beso , y último pensé en ese momento . Cuando de pronto sucedió algo que no me esperaba , tú me correspondiste ese beso . Me sentía el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la Tierra , y llegué a pensar que mi afecto por ti era correspondido .  
  
Cuando por fin nos separamos y te pregunte "¿Por qué? " , me respondiste de la manera más fría posible "Quería saber que se sentía" .  
  
No lo creí . Esa noche regrese a la pensión con muchas dudas , estaba seguro que ese beso había significado más que una simple curiosidad . Así pasaron varios días, hasta que llegó el momento de un enfrentamiento de sentimientos ...los tuyos y los míos.  
  
Me confesaste que comenzabas a sentir algo diferente hacía mí y que no podías dejar de pensar en esa noche , pero que tenías un compromiso que cumplir , no solo a él sino a su familia también . Que no podías fallar , Anna Kyoyama nunca falla . Además sientes mucho cariño hacia Yoh , lo conocías desde siempre , incluso me confesaste que lo amabas mucho , pero que comenzabas a quererme también . Que estabas muy confundida .  
  
Pero eso no me importo mucho , lo único que escuche fue , que me querías , lo demás sobraba . Así que no importo quererte en secreto , y así pasamos muchos días , muchas noches .  
  
Más sin embargo con el paso del tiempo yo te iba amando más y más , mientras tus confusiones iban creciendo con mi amor .  
  
Ha llegado el momento de aclarar las cosas , sabemos que el destino a veces nos juega bromas pesadas , y nuestra relación no es más que eso , una mala jugada del destino , por que no estamos hechos para permanecer juntos .  
  
Te dejo , no porque haya dejado de amarte mi querida Anna , sino por que ya no quiero que sufras a causa de mi , me iré , ocupare mi mente en otros asuntos , por supuesto que no hay nada más importante que pueda llenar el vacío que dejarás en mi , pero nada más importante que tú pierdo en intentar .  
  
Ahora te convertirás en la esposa y heredera de la familia Asakura , quiérelo como me pudiste haber amado a mí , como se que pudiste haberlo hecho . Me he encargado de liberarte de todas tus confusiones , he dejado libre tu camino a la verdadera felicidad . Solo te quiero pedir un pequeño favor antes de marcharme de tu vida , nunca le cuentas a nadie lo nuestro , que nunca nadie lo sepa , que solo quede entre nosotros dos .  
  
"Antes de olvidar , quisiera llorarte una vez más y soñarte , antes del libro cerrar quisiera contarte que no me gusto su final"  
  
Te amaré por siempre hasta el final de mis días  
  
Ren Tao  
  
Quiero agradecer a Obie Bermúdez por su linda canción que me sirvio de inspiración "Antes" , el que la haya escuchado me entenderá y el que no , se las recomiendo mucho . 


End file.
